Fiesta de Té
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Porque él había prometido volver y jugar al té con ella.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Fiesta de Té.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato y... La niña del té [?].

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 1145.

 **Nota:** Esto se me vino a la mente luego de haber visto por enésima vez el capítulo de _'Slash, el destructor'_ , y se me quedó la escena donde Leo jugaba con aquella niña al té. Y tenía que escribir algo de eso y ya.

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque él había prometido volver y jugar al té con ella.

* * *

 _ **Fiesta de Té**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La pequeña niña sonrió, a la vez que veía cómo aquella tortuga gigante y con máscara de bonito color azul, se alejaba, saltando de edificio en edificio, peleando contra otra tortuga aún más grande que él, y con la ayuda del cual **—suponía—** era su hermano.

Sólo sonrió, no sintiéndose ofendida al ver que aquel mutante se había llevado su preciado juego de té, y destruido el techo y pared de su habitación. Después de todo, ella entendía que los héroes, a veces, no eran muy delicados de vez en cuando.

Y además, él le había prometido volver, y jugar de nuevo al té con ella.

Y ella esperaría, porque a pesar de que ese extraño fuese un mutante raro y un tanto aterrador, le daba una confianza plena y fraternal, y lo veía como un verdadero héroe. Y claro, él debía de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho; tenía que volver a jugar a la fiesta del té con ella.

Sólo esperaba que volviera, y esta vez, que volviera con meñiques.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Papá, hoy vendrán unos amigos a casa. —Avisó el adolescente de cabellos negros, a la par que abría una soda y la bebía de golpe.

—Sí, no hay problema, hijo —aceptó el hombre, casi sin mostrar un mínimo de interés, y cambiaba la hoja del periódico que leía—. Sólo cuida bien a tu hermana, ¿sí?

—Entendido, papá.

La pequeña no levantó la vista, y sólo siguió jugando con su sonriente muñeco de felpa que le había regalado su hermano. No era que le interesaran mucho las amistades de su hermano, es más, le parecía increíble que su antisocial hermano mayor tuviera amigos siquiera.

Solamente rió con el simple pensamiento de ver a su hermano con otros chicos, disfrutando en grupo. Era algo tan irreal para ella. Trató de aguantarse más las risas, pero claramente no eran tan posibles. Además, ella era difícil de impresionar, y más de asustar.

¡Por Dios, había estado en medio de una batalla entre mutantes gigantes y ninjas!

Ella era increíble.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces, y rápidamente fue Casey a abrir. La niña solamente se quedó en su lugar en el sofá de la sala, teniendo una vista perfecta de la puerta de entrada. Dejó de observar a su juguete, para levantar la vista, y examinar a aquellos nuevos chicos que estaban pasando animadamente a la sala.

El primero fue un rubio de ojos cielo claro, de sonrisa alegre, y parecía estar bastante emocionado. Era como uno de esos chicos que siempre sonreía a todo, que siempre era el más alegre del grupo. Le agradó a primera vista.

Luego entró otro, pelirrojo y de ojos verde esmeralda, parecía algo malhumorado, pero igualmente le sonreía a su hermano. Bueno... este espantaba, y era más que claro que ese pelirrojo no se llevaba muy bien con niños.

El siguiente era realmente alto, incluso podría decir que era algún gigante extinguido. Él tenía los ojos rojos sangre, y eso de cierta manera le pareció increíble, pues jamás había conocido alguna persona con ese color de ojos, y también tenía el cabello castaño. Parecía el típico nerd, pero con un toque ciertamente tierno y encantador.

Y luego apareció el último; un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules eléctricos. Por un momento la imagen de aquel mutante de hace semanas se le vino a la cabeza, como si pudiera compararlo con aquel muchacho que acababa de entrar.

Quedó algo confundida.

—Enana —la llamó Casey, y ella lo miró, un poco enojada—, ellos son mis amigos, Mikey, Rafa, Donnie y Leo. —Los apuntó a cada uno de ellos, nombrándolos respectivamente por sus nombres.

Enseguida los ojos del rubio se iluminaron y se lanzó a abrazar a la niña.

—¡Kawaii! —Gritó el muchacho, estrujando con fuerza a la pequeña, como si fuera algún tipo de juguete increíble—. ¡Eres taaan linda!

 _«¿Acaso este chico tiene súper fuerza?»_ pensó la niña, sintiendo que el aire se le iba, junto con el alma.

—Mikey, la asfixias —advirtió el pelirrojo, y el ojicielo rápidamente soltó a la niña—. Hola, perdona a mi hermano, se emociona por meras tonterías irrelevantes.

—¡Esto no es irrelevante! —Exclamó Mikey en respuesta y la apuntó—. ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo tan tierno en mi vida!

—Tranquilízate, Mikey —lo calmó el castaño. Ella tuvo que alzar mucho la vista para ver el rostro de aquel muchacho—. Ya sabemos que es tierna, pero no necesitas exagerarlo todo.

—Déjalo, que se ilusione y luego llore. Ja. —Se burló Rafa.

—Rafa, ¿quién te pidió tu opinión? —Preguntó descaradamente Donnie.

—A ver, a ver, a ver —se interpuso Casey—. Donnie, creo que el que no debería dar opiniones eres tú.

Y bueno... ya saben lo que sucedió luego. Donnie contraatacó, Mikey exageró, Rafa quería golpear a alguien y _blablablá_.

La pequeña quiso reír al ver aquella graciosa escena, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro amigablemente, y levantó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro del joven de ojos azules; Leo.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿me recuerdas? —Preguntó amablemente el muchacho, sonriendo alegre—. Aunque no creo que me reconozcas en esta forma, permíteme decirte, que he vuelto a cumplir mi promesa —le acarició la cabeza—. He vuelto a continuar con nuestra fiesta de té, la cual, lastimosamente había sido interrumpida hace tiempo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Pero... —ella estaba en shock... un shock muy profundo—. Pero... yo...

— _Ssshhh..._ —Hizo una señal de silencio y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Vamos a jugar mientras ellos pelean? Es una buena oportunidad, niña. Y además —levantó las manos, moviendo los dedos—, esta vez sí levantaré los meñiques.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y luego asintió sonriente, para después agarrarlo del brazo y estirarlo a su habitación de juegos. E iban a terminar su fiesta de té, claro que sí.

Porque él había prometido volver y jugar al té con ella.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
